To You I Belong
by Escritor
Summary: Whenever dark turns to night and all the dreams sing their song and in the daylight forever to you I belong [Sad Oneshot.]


To You I Belong

I could lie, and tell you that when Ronald Weasley died I moved on. I could, really. But I won't. There's no point. I have never gotten over his death, never. It follows me everywhere; when I sleep, when I breathe, when I wake up in the morning and see this beautiful life I have. The beautiful life that Ronald Weasley should be a part of. The one Ron _was_ a part of.

Ron, Harry, and I were best friends all through our seven years at Hogwart's, and five years after that. Harry and I are still friends, but Harry tends not to talk much. Ever. He's living 'happily' (as the newspapers say) with Ginny, but neither of them are happy. No, of course not. How could they be? How could anyone who ever was close to Ron be happy after his death?

Harry, obviously, was the hero of the group. He was the one we all looked to for protection, the one who was going to save the wizarding world. He literally had the world on his shoulders. Yes, that made it hard for him in more ways then one. How difficult must it have been to see everyone die protecting _him_? He gets enough praise, but for saving the world, not for not killing himself.

Oh, I was the bookworm. The 'brains of the bunch.' The one with the good head on her shoulders, who would grow up and be something in the world. I was the one who would clearly say, 'we shouldn't be doing this,' and then go help anyway because I was so damn scared for both of my friends. _If anything happens to them_, I would think to myself, _and I'm not there, who will save them? They both have about the brain capacity of a walnut_. So off I would go, trying to save them both from hurting themselves. We were only twelve, for God's sakes, and we were out playing real Wizard's chess, Harry battling Voldemort. Hogwart's really was different when we arrived. To think, we became friends when I came in the compartment looking for Neville's toad. I can never thank Neville enough.

And then there was Ron. The middle child of 7, he got hand-me-downs from every angle. He was never known as Ron, always as someone's younger/older brother. I look back now and realize all the times _he_ tried to be the hero for once; my thoughts linger back to Wizard's chess. He almost died, just so Harry - who he hadn't even known a full year - could survive. He never got the attention for the things he did; Harry always was doing something equally as wonderful.

It was this reason and more, I suppose, that Ronald felt he had to prove himself.

It was the evening of July 3rd, and the sun was setting, painting the sky orange, red, and purple, all swirled and abstract. Harry, Ron, and I were sitting on the back porch, waiting for Ron's mum and dad to come back. The mood was sad and gloomy; we didn't know why they were so late. They had been at the Order all afternoon - all day, in fact, and the same question was on all of our minds, 'where was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?'

Our question, sadly, was answered by a knock at the door. Ron looked towards both of us, then got up slowly, walking to the door. I think he knew that it wasn't his parents; why would they walk/drive? They'd floo, wouldn't they?

"Who is it?" we heard him ask nervously. Sensing the news, Harry and I got up and walked to the front door. Ron opened it and a wizard wearing all black stood, looking malicious.

"You lot have to come wit' me. Your parents are dead. Let's go."

I glanced at Ron and Harry; neither of them were moving. _I wonder why?_ I asked myself as I stepped toward the door...which was when I got a look at the man's hand. The Dark Mark was engraved deep and glowing, causing me to shriek.

"NO, HERMIONE!"

I turned around and Ron lunged at the man, whose wand was out and pointing towards my head. Screaming, I backed up. Ron gripped his wand. The man and Ron were about to duel.

It's safe to say DADA wasn't Ron's favorite subject.

"Somulos," the man whispered, and the house, the streets, everything became pitch dark. I couldn't see anything, not the air in front of me, or the two, muscular arms grabbing me around my waist, dragging me out.

"RON! HARRY! HE HAS ME!!"

"Lumos!" Harry shouted. I saw Ron's face twist in thought, then he grabbed the man's arm and kicked him. The man just would not let go of me.

"Relashio!" Ron shouted. I was thrown into him, and hugged him. I sensed this might be the last time I ever would hold him.

"This is ridiculuous," the man said, shaking his head. Ron, Harry, and I looked at each other, wildly confused.

"I - AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It was a trick. I stood still, waiting for the green light, to die, but felt nothing. For a mere second, I thought his spell hadn't worked. Until I heard Ron's scream of pain.

"NO! RON!" I wimpered, rushing to his aid.

"CRUCIO!" The wizard yelled at Harry. I was alone with this monster, all spells completely leaving my mind. The only one I could think of was...

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

His wand flew to the floor.

"STUPEFY!"

He fell back, unconcious. I turned to Harry and, in a quivering voice, said, "Prior Incantatem." He stood straight and knelt next to Ron's body.

We...called the Order, and the remaining members came quickly. I sat alone in Ron's room, quietly crying. The one time Ron was the hero, he died.

If I didn't state it before, I was engaged to Ron. The reason Ron was so protective over me was that...I was carrying his baby. We were in love; we were to get married the next day.

I wish I could die, just so I could see Ron again, but I couldn't. My daughter is five now, she could not live in this world alone, without me. I just wish I could see my Ronald again.

_Rain fell down _

_You were there _

_I cried for you and I _

_Hung my head _

_Storm a-rushing in _

_Wind was howling _

_I called for you, you were there _

_Whenever dark turns to night _

_And all the dreams sing their song _

_And in the daylight forever _

_To you I belong _

_Beside the sea _

_When the waves broke _

_I drew a heart for you in the sand _

_In fields where streams _

_Turn to rivers _

_I ran to you, you were there _

_Whenever dark turns to night _

_And all the dreams sing their song _

_And in the daylight forever _

_To you I belong _

_I ran to you, you were there _

_Whenever dark turns to night _

_And all the dreams sing their song _

_And in the daylight forever _

_To you I belong _

_To you I belong _

_To you I belong _

**A/N: Well, that was uplifting, wasn't it? This is what happens when you study for midterms for 3 hours. I love the song at the end, it's BWitched's "To you I belong." I think I'll be using it again in another fanfic.**

**Thanks to: Patty something's song "Rowing song" or something, Tegan & Sara's "Don't Confess", the One Tree Hill radio station on AOL, BWitched, JK Rowling for creating characters we can kill off, and more. Hope you all liked this...I resurrected from the dead; I haven't been making stories!**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**- Elizabeth of 'Escritor.'**


End file.
